Will we have another fate?
by xxxspringserenadexxx
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran met on the plane when she vomited on him. They met up again at a party and suddenly were told about an engagement! Will these two stubborn people learn to fall in love? Check and find out!


Will we have another fate?

Chapter 1: I did not expect it!

"Why am I feeling dizzy? I only felt this way when I rode that jet!" Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, she felt her stomach want to release something so she decided to go to the restroom to vomit. While walking, she started feeling dizzy again and took a sit. When she could not take it anymore, she started vomiting all the contents of her stomach. When she was done, she opened her eyes and was surprised that her vomit was not on the floor but on a man with messy chestnut hair.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't expect to vomit on you." Sakura said and started searching her bag for tissue or something to wipe the vomit off the man's clothes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T EXPECT TO VOMIT ON ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO THE RESTROOM?" He screamed at her as his response and was starting to catch other passenger's attention.

"I was going there but then I felt so dizzy so I had to sit down and well…,"Sakura said wiping his shirt.

"Its stinks don't you know that! How can I go to the meeting with this stinky shit?" He yelled at her like there was no tomorrow.

"Stop shouting! I am going to get you new clothes! And I'm apologizing; I didn't mean to do that!" She yelled at him with same tone he gave her. She made a sign to one of the flight attendants and ordered her to come to them.

"What's going on Miss Sakura?" she asked in a soft tone and bowed.

"Will you please get some clothes for this rude guy?" Sakura whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" The flight attendant bowed and smiled at the man. She came back and gave it to the man with a wink. He winked back and walked to the nearest restroom to change. Sakura was sitting on her sit and wanted to vomit again so she ran to the nearest restroom to vomit.

However, when she opened the door her eyes opened wide...

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FREAK? I AM CHANGING CAN'T YOU SEE? GET OUT OF HERE MANIAC". She blushed like the color of a tomato, covered her eyes, and slammed the door.

Her blush cooled down and she felt angry. She was about to scream when she remembered that she wanted vomit. She went to the farthest restroom near the pilot's room and started vomiting. After a minute, she went out and called one of the flight attendants.

"Will you please prepare the private room? That man was very disappointed and he might kill me if I would go back in there." She glanced to her seat and sighed in relief when she noticed that the person was not back. Therefore, she got all her things and went to the private room. She started feeling dizzy again, laid down on the couch and fell fast asleep.

Hours passed.

"Good afternoon passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We are now landing at the Tomoeda airport. Please fasten your seatbelts." The voice of the captain woke her up from her sleep.

She sat on the chair near her and sighed. "I'm back!" She said and felt the plane land gently. She let all the other passengers get down from the plane and then went down herself.

Touya and Tomoyo were waiting outside the airport when they spotted Sakura walking towards them. They ran to her and gave her a hug.

"ONII-CHAN, I CAN'T BREATH! LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed trying to get out from her brother's embrace.

Touya released her and laughed, "Hey, it's been a long time since a saw you! My, your still a monster."

Sakura stepped at Touya's foot and realized that Tomoyo was there. Tomoyo suddenly hugged Sakura and they fell on the ground.

"I'm glad your here. I missed you so much," Tomoyo whispered.

"Me too Tomoyo, Me too! Sakura whispered back.

"Okay monster, dad and mom are waiting for you!" They heard Touya scream and stood from the ground.

"Then let's go!" she smiled.

-Inside the limo

"So how was the trip? The pilot of the jet told us that you did not ride there when you went out of the country?" Touya asked facing his little sister.

"Yeah, sorry! I wanted to try riding on a public plane but it was full of disaster..."

"What happened?" both Tomoyo and Touya asked curious to what she said.

"I…..vomited on one of the passengers…then I…when I went to the bathroom I…"she said blushing a little/

"Isawhis…whenhewaschanging!" She screamed and said so fast that she hid her face behind her bag.

Silence reigned over them when suddenly the two started laughing.

"Wow, how did it look like?'' Touya said teasing her….

Sakura turned red and covered her face again. The two laughed again and it never stopped until they reached the company.

When they stopped at the front of there company. She got out and was surprised that all of the executives and members of the family were there waiting for her. Her mother came immediately to her, followed by her father and they hugged and kissed each other. While walking in the hallway, she noticed a familiar person. He was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was messy chestnut.

"Fuck, why is he here?" she whispered silently praying that Tomoyo and Touya wouldn't hear her but they still did.

"Who?" They both asked.

"Him," She said pointing shyly "that guy over there. He was the one I vomited on a while ago..."

"Oh that one? He's cute." Tomoyo said touching her cheeks.

"What a coincidence. Let's go to him." Touya said teasing her.

Sakura stepped on touya's foot again so hard the her screamed...

"OWWW….THAT HURTS." Everyone faced them including the person they were talking about...

Sakura was blushing... "See what you have done onii-chan!"

'I hate it. He already saw me…I know onii-chan did it on purpose but why is he here?' Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

Hey there! I just recently signed up to so I hope you'll understand my wrong grammar! Thanks and please review! :) :) :)


End file.
